Leur histoire ont fait l'Histoire
by Focus-Flo
Summary: Voici un recueil d'O.S. qui traitent de l'histoire de plusieurs personnages. Ces histoires ont été rédigées pour la plupart pour des forums RPG. Enjoy !
1. OS 1: Bellatrix

¤ Ce recueil d'O.S. est un recueil d'histoires des personnages de J.

¤ Ainsi, les personnages appartiennent à JKR et non à moi. Les grandes lignes de l'histoire ont été dites par JKR, mais les détails sont de moi.

¤ Cette histoire a été rédigée il y a plus de deux ans, et si vous en trouvez une copie par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, c'est du plagiat (je prends cette précaution car cette histoire a déjà été plagiée. )

¤ Enjoy !

* * *

Bellatrix Black est née en juin 1951. Elle est une sorcière pure souche, ayant comme parents Druella Rosier et Cygnus Black. C'est une Black et elle a comme cousin presque tous les Sang Purs d'Angleterre. Bellatrix, ou Bella, est la 1ère des trois filles des Black. Deux ans et quatre ans après sa naissance naissent Andromeda et Narcissa Black. Sa soeur Andromeda (ou Dromeda) lui ressemble beaucoup, mais seulement en apparence. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Bellatrix, terreur des bacs-à-sable, volait déjà quelques objets à sa famille, lors de grands conseils. A 5 ans, elle avait volé une baguette à sa tante Walburga. Elle s'était alors vanté pendant plusieurs années d'avoir une baguette, auprès de sa jeune soeur âgée de 3 ans, Dromeda. Celle-ci, contrairement à Bella, avait un fond gentil. Bien qu'elle fut pendant toute son enfance le portrait craché extérieur et intérieur de Bella, alors qu'à Poudlard, tout changea...

Bella en tout cas, jusqu'à ses 7 ans, ne savait pas faire de magie. Mais peu à peu, regardant et écoutant les adultes, elle apprenait par coeur des sortilèges courants, sans néanmoins savoir s'en servir. Elle essayait toujours, jusqu'à ses 8 ans où elle arriva à provoquer un grand éboulement de livres dans la bibliothèque. Elle sut alors qu'elle deviendrait une grande sorcière, pour acquérir du pouvoir, de plus en plus de pouvoir.

Lors de ses 9 ans, ou peu avant, un cousin naquit dans sa famille, un cousin germain : Sirius Black. Un an après, son petit frère Regulus. Bella se sentit attirer par ce cousin, premier petit garçon qu'elle rencontrait. Avec ses deux soeurs, elle s'occupa beaucoup de leur cousin Sirius, délaissant Regulus. Mais ces deux années partirent vite, car lord de ses 11 ans ....

Bella reçut la lettre d'adhésion à Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie. Seulement, cela posait un grand problème chez les Black. En effet, la mère de Bella, Druella, voulait l'envoyer à Durmstrang, là où on y enseignait la magie noire, alors que tous les Black voulait qu'elle aille à Poudlard, détestant les sang de bourbe autant que les étrangers. Ce fut finalement les Black qui eurent raison de Druell, et Bellatrix fut envoyé à Poudlard ...

Lors de la cérémonie de répartition, la toute jeune Black se retrouva devant des gens qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. En effet, les Black avaient élevé leurs filles très éloignés des garçons et filles de leurs âges. Seuls Sirius et Regulus Black avaient été autorisés à séjourner dans leur demeure. Quand elle vit tous ces gens qui étaient assis sur des bancs de bois, attablés n'attendant qu'une chose : que la répartition finisse et que le festin commence. Des ventres affamés se faisaient entendre,et Bella n'entendait rien du discours pompeux du directeur et de la directrice adjointe de Poudlard. La jeune Black ne s'en portait pas plus mal, d'ailleurs ...

Enfin, lorsque fut finit ce festin de début d'année, Bellatrix ayant été répartie à Serpentard, Maison des illustres Mages Noirs, elle put commencer à installer dans sa petite tête une sorte de plan. Bellatrix voulait régner sur Poudlard telle une déesse de l'antiquité. Elle se mit alors à faire la liste de ses qualités et de ses ambitions. Ce soir-là, elle sut qu'elle deviendrait attrapeuse de Quidditch en deuxième année et qu'en cinquième, elle aurait une réputation de petite garce faisant fuir les filles et faisant tomber les garçons à ses pieds ...

Deux ans plus tard, au début de sa troisième année, Bellatrix était rayonnante. Elle avait été nommée, un an auparavant, Attrapeuse des Serpentards. Elle avait déjà une court de garçons de Serpentard à ses pieds et sa petite soeur allait rentrer à Poudlard ... Le soir alors, lors de la cérémonie de Répartition, le deuxième nom énoncé par la directrice adjointe fut 'Black, Andromeda'. Bien qu'elle ne le montra pas, Bella avait le coeur qui palpitait, sa petite soeur, si semblable à Bella, d'ailleurs, Bellatrix, très observatrice, avait vu le directeur haussait le sourcil et poser le regard d'abord sur Andromeda, puis sur Bellatrix, comme pour se demander s'il n'était pas devenu fou ... Mais non, les deux aînées Black se ressemblaient, c'est tout ... Ce soir-là par contre, Bellatrix eut le premier pleurs de sa vie : elle avait découvert que sa petite soeur Andromeda n'était pas une vraie Black : elle était à Gryffondor. Pour un ancien élève, quelque peu sage et spirituel, cela ne voulait rien dire, mais pour l'esprit d'une gamine de 13 ans, voir sa soeur se séparer d'elle si violemment et se séparer profondément, leurs maisons respectives se détestant publiquement... Mais ce n'était que le premier fait d'une série de désillusion de plus en plus conséquentes, relatifs à Dromeda ...

Il n'empêche, Bellatrix, toujours ayant de la réserve, ne parla plus à Andromeda avait un jour en 7ème année.

Bellatrix, deux ans plus tard. Elle avait grandi, et ses atouts féminins aussi. Elle se sentait plus mûre qu'auparavant, pas plus sage, mais plus déterminée encore à faire du mal. Elle avait, comme prévu, un harem d'adolescents prêts à tout pour éblouir la ténébreuse Bellatrix Black, héritière d'une fortune colosalle et avec une beauté extrêmement pure. Sa deuxième soeur arrivait ce soir-là, Narcissa, la blonde de la famille, qui avait des yeux aussi sans ton que leur mère à toutes les trois. Narcissa n'avait jamais été très proche de Bella. Peut être, lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, l'apparence physique régnait tellement qu'elles ne se parlaient pas à cause de cela... Il n'empêchait, ce soir-là, Bella et Cissy se retrouvèrent dans le dortoir de Bella (celle-ci ayant viré ses collocataires), elles parlèrent beaucoup, Bellatrix expliquant tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour être bien vue à Poudlard et Narcissa écoutant tout, avec admiration devant sa soeur aînée devenue fille la plus populaire et la plus crainte de Poudlard.

Après ces étranges retrouvailles, les deux soeurs se virent souvent entre les cours, bien que Bella soit débordée... Peu avant ses ASPIC, elle croisa Andromeda dans un couloir étroit. Elle ne pouvait l'éviter sans passer pour une fuyarde, elle la croisa donc. Mais Andromeda, surement convaincu qu'il fallait renouer le dialogue avec sa soeur, la prit par la manche et la retint dans ce couloir. Les deux adolescentes se parlèrent un peu, mais une demi-heure plus tard, elles étaient toutes deux dans le bureau du directeur, convoquées pour avoir déclencher la plus grande bataille magique qui eut lieu à Poudlard depuis plus de 10 siècles. Dumbledore ne les vira pas, non. Il n'était pas si strict, mais il fit un avertissement aux deux filles, envoyant à leurs parents une lettre commune expliquant ce qui s'était passé.

Trois ans plus tard, Bella reçut un faire-part (surement à contre-coeur) de la part de Andromeda Blac, au devenir Tonks. Bellatrix fut interloqué par ce faire-part. Qu'elle aille à Gryffondor lui était désormais sorti de la tête, elle trouvait maintenant que ce n'était qu'un Chapeau qui l'avait décidé. Mais sa soeur, une Black, une sang pure, se marier avec un Sang de Broube, un Né Moldu ... Elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elle brûla le faire-part et resta tranquillement dans son petit appartement du Chamin de Traverse.

Deux jours plus tard, Bellatrix souffrit plus qu'elle n'avait jamais et qu'elle ne devrait plus jamais endurer. Cette Marque des Ténèbres qui s'enfonçait petit à petit dans son bras gauche, le grand et charmant homme se tenant devant elle avec un sourire si sadique et les rires des partisans de cet homme, ou de cette créature des Ténèbres, le Seigneur Lord Voldemort ... Bellatrix tombait amoureuse de cet homme...

Peu après, elle commettait son premier vrai crime. (Les tueries d'animaux de compagnie ne comptant pas), c'était un Bones, il fallait les éradiquer, cette famille et Bella se retrouvait aux premières loges, elle en était même l'actrice. Ce sor-là, Edgar Bones se suicida avec un petit couteau, excédé par les douleurs intenses que commettait Bellatrix Black (pour la première fois). Bella rit ce jour-là tellement qu'à 3H du matin, alors que les Bones avaient été éradiqués, elle avait une grande douleur aux côtes. Bellatrix Black avait commis son premier crime et elle en était fière...

2 années plus tard, Bellatrix reçut un courrier de la part de ses parents. Ils se disaient furieux qu'elle n'ait pas encore trouvé de mari. En effet, les parents Black avaient souffert lors du mariage de leur fille, auquel ils avaient dû participer. Surtout que quelques mois auparavant, ils avaient marié Lucius Malefoy à Narcissa. Une bonne affaire, les Malefoy étant des gens respectables et très riches. Les Black avaient pris leur décision, Rabastan Lestrange ferait très bien l'affaire, pour Bella. Seulement, celle-ci ne l'entendait pas comme ça, Rabastan Lestrange, bien que 3 ans plus jeune qu'elle, ne lui convenait pas, il lui fallait son petit frère, de 2 ans le cadet de son aîné, il était par contre peut-être un peu plus intelligent, mais surtout beaucoup plus beau... Bella se maria alors, un an plus tard, avec Rodolphus Lestrange. Elle aimait Rodolphus plus que Narcissa peut être, un amour fraternel étant moins fort qu'un amour conjugale... Quelques années plus tard, un clan de Mangemort s'était formé: les 'Malefoy-Lestrange'. Il regroupait de lieutenants du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lucius et Bella, ainsi que leur conjoints et amis, les Crabbe, Nott, les deux couples Lestrange et les Malefoy: 10 personnes en tout, plus quelques Mangemorts étant 'amis' avec ceux-ci ... Bellatrix était une puissante Mangemort... Seulement voilà, un soir de 80's, son Maître disparut, de sa baguette, à cause d'un petit enfant nommé Harry Potter ... Bellatrix ne savait plus que faire. Elle réunit de nombreux Mangemorts, mais le Ministère avait été mis au courant, et des Aurors apparurent. Beaucoup de Mangemorts furent tués ou emprisonnés, d'autres, comme le clan Malefoy-Lestrange purent s'enfuir, grâce à des Loups Garou qui apparurent et défendirent le célèbre Fenrir Greyback. Bellatrix avait séduit Fenrir, et celui-ci, malgré le fait qu'il aurait bien aimé voir Rodolphus disparaitre, les sauva...

Aussitôt, Bella se lança à la poursuite d'Aurors, tels les Londubats qu'elle tortura pour leur faire avouer le lieu de résidence de la 'Chose des Ténèbres' qu'était devenu son Maître... Ils devinrent fou, d'ailleurs, suite aux répétitifs sortilèges Doloris que Bella lançait au coeur ou au cerveau, leurs cellules grises s'estompant... Ce jour-là, un sorcier du Ministère rentrait de chez lui, après avoir fait la fête toute la nuit, il découvrit ces deux Aurors Membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se faire torturer par Bellatrix Lestrange, alors que trois hommes faisaient le guet. Il transplana au Ministère et avertit les Aurors. Ceux-ci purent retrouver la trace des 4 personnes et les emprisonnèrent à Azkaban ...

A Azkaban, elle se retrouva dans la cellule à côté de son mari. Pendant 14 ans, elle vécut à quelques mètres de son mari, sans le toucher, le voir, l'entendre, le sentir même... C'était une plus grande souffrance que celle des Déraqueurs. Ceux-ci ne faisaient pas peurs à Bella, elle était bien trop sadique pour cela. Elle aurait tout de même aimé voir la présence de sa hyène argentée qui lui servait de patronus, une présence très réconfortante ...

Il n'empêche, au bout de ces 14 années, Bella avait sentit sa marque la brûlait. Son Maître était revenu ! Hourra ! Cette pensée heureuse fut vite anéantit par les Détraqueurs, mais elle subsistait, resistant, et d'autres idées s'accumulaient, le fait qu'elle soit la plus fidèle Mangemort, celle qui n'avait pas laissé tomber Voldemort... Et quand elle entendit un bruit, alors qu'elle était entrain de 'rêver' sur son lit de pierre, elle se leva, telle une zombie, puis, elle vit le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait détruit une partie d'Azkaban, la partie où résidait les Mangemorts les plus cruels. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats devant ce spectacle si jouissif à ses yeux. Elle était libre, et son Maître l'avait rappelé. La première silhouette qu'elle vit fut celle de son mari, qu'elle étreigna, toujours riant ... Puis, elle s'en alla, par elle-ne-savait-quelle-façon. Et elle retrouva son Maître, redevenu humain, qui lui narra ses 15 années précédentes, et qui la remercia de sa fidélité. Peu à peu, en un mois, elle avait retrouvé ses forces d'antan, bien que sa hyène argentée ne la quitta plus pendant trois mois, elle se sentait parfaitement en sécurité, chez sa soeur Narcissa. Peu après, il y eut l'attaque du Ministère. Elle la seule Mangemort à ne pas s'être fait emprisonné par le vieux fou, mais aussi la seule à avoir tué quelqu'un, Sirius Black, son très cher cousin qui avait rallié l'Ordre, et qui avait signé son arrêt de mort comme étant la deuxième personne indigne des Black de la génération de Bella. Elle fut d'ailleurs un peu exclue de quelques missions, mais elle retrouvait petit à petit la confiance de son Maître, Tom Jedusor, Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ...

Une année passa, presque rien ne se passa pour Bella. Oh bien sur, il y avait quelques missions confiées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais tuer Emeline Vance avait été d'une facilité incroyable... Enfin, un jour, on lui confia, alors habitant chez sa soeur, la garde de 4 jeunes sorciers se cachant dans des bois. D'après Fenrir Greyback, qu'elle méprisait maintenant (elle méprisait tout le monde désormais que son Maître ne lui addressait presque plus la parole), Harry Potter était dans le lot. Bella avait le ceur qui battait, sa Marque la démangeait. Elle qui était désormais presque au plus bas de l'échelle des Mangemorts, elle avait une chance de revenir au sommet de la hiérarchie des Mangemorts. Mais ce Potter était intenable, alors qu'elle avait déjà appelé son maître, torturé la Sang de Bourbe, ils arrivèrent, avec un petit Elfe que Bella reconnu comme étant l'ancien de Narcissa, libéré quelques années plus tôt à la suite d'une maladresse de Lucius, comme d'habitude ... Bella lança son poignard en argent sur l'Elfe qui put tout de même transplaner avec les autres ... La douleur que ressentit alors Bella était horrible, son Maître venait alors qu'ils s'étaient échappé, et qu'ils semblaient être allé à Gringotts, là où son maître avait caché quelque chose... Bellatrix était triste, très triste, dépressive, même ...

Elle eut sa chance lors de la grande bataille de Poudlard. En effet, tous les Mangemorts étaient demandé, même ceux qui étaient "punis". Bella arriva dans son plus beau habit de combat. Malheureusement, elle n'était plus la seule qui s'était découvert, comme avant, et elle devait imposer sa stature autrement. Elle sut comment, tout simplement en montrant de quoi elle était capable. Ses contre sorts, maléfices et autres charmes arrivaient à briser les défences improvisées par les professeurs. Quand les vrais duels commencèrent, Bella n'eut pas ed mal à stupéfixer, torturer et tuer les simples élèves ou membres de l'Ordre du Phénix... A la fin de la bataille, il ne restait plus qu'elle et son maître, à se battre. Celui-ci devait être fier d'elle, elle était la seule qui avait réussit à l'égaler dans la puissance et dans la résistance. Elle sentait qu'il l'estimait maintenant comme quelqu'un qui lui arrivait à la taille, et plus aux chevilles Bella était contre trois jeunes filles de 17 - 18 ans... Il ne fallut que quelques sortilèges et contre maléfices pour envoyer balader les trois jeunes filles à quelques mètres. C'est alors que Molly Weasley, une ancienne camarade de classe apparut et se plaça devant elle. Cette folle n'était pas de taille à lutter contre Bellatrix, voyons, elle n'était qu'une petite mère de famille indigne de son sang... Néanmoins, la Weasley anciennement Prewett semblait vouloir se venger du meurtre de membre de sa famille, certains il y a quelques heures, d'autres, quelques dizaines d'années. C'était le cas des frères Prewett que Bella avait affronté avec d'autres. C'était elle qui avait finalement tué les deux frères, s'imposant encore une fois dans le cercle restreint des Mangemorts d'élites, et Molly semblait le savoir. En effet, quand celle-ci lança un Avada Kedavra sur Bellatrix, il semblait à la Lestrange que toutes les forces de la rousse y étaient passées. La mort d'un de ses fils, la blessure d'un autre, les meurtres de ses deux frères, tout y était passé sur la belle brune, et celle-ci ne put lutter ...


	2. OS 2: Luna

¤ Ce recueil d'O.S. est un recueil d'histoires des personnages de J.

¤ Ainsi, les personnages appartiennent à JKR et non à moi. Les grandes lignes de l'histoire ont été dites par JKR, mais les détails sont de moi.

¤ Cette histoire a été rédigée il y a plus de deux ans, et si vous en trouvez une copie par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, c'est du plagiat (je prends cette précaution car cette histoire a déjà été plagiée. )

¤ Enjoy !

* * *

*CRAAAAAC*

Pour un moldu, ce son peut être celui d'un pot d'échappement. Mais en pleine forêt, à quelques kilomètres à vol d'oiseau d'une route, près de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, ce n'était aucunement le bruit d'un pot d'échappement.

Pour un sorcier, par contre, ce son était catalogué comme étant un Transplanage. Et c'en était un. En effet, une femme avec de longs cheveux blonds, habillée d'une cape verte pâle, et de vêtements de voyage vert foncé, venait d'apparaître entre deux arbres. Devant elle, une énorme maison composait la paysage artificielle dans cette verdure. C'était sa maison, celle de son enfance.

Quantités de souvenirs lui venaient. Lorsque son père et elles étudiaient champignons, plantes, arbres... Il lui apprenait tout, lui contait les mythes et les légendes qu'accompagnaient toutes les créatures ou les plantes qu'elle voyait. Il était incollable et avait une mémoire prodigieuse. C'était son métier, surement, qui lui avait donné cette qualité. En tant que rédacteur en chef du Chicaneur, il avait stimulé sa mémoire, se souvenant de chaque titre d'article publié dans son journal, avec la date et bien sûr, le nom du rédacteur. La femme, qui avait maintenant 36 ans, se nommait Luna Lovegood il y a quelques années. Elle avait pris le nom de son mari juxtaposé au sien, quand elle s'était mariée. Sa bague ne la quittait d'ailleurs pas. Elle l'adorait. C'était une gravure en or d'Héliopathe, ces créatures légendaires qui étaient des sortes de chevaux enflammés. Lorsqu'elle avait dit oui, elle n'avait que sourit, pensant que son père pourrait porter une belle robe clair et chaude.

Et puis, il y avait eu, dans le Dorset, la rencontre entre les deux familles, les Scamander et les Lovegood. Avec Luna, il n'y avait que son père, Xenophilius, tandis que chez les Scamander, il y avait une famille nombreuses, des cousins, des oncles et tantes, et bien sûr, les grands parents Scamander de Rolf, le mari de Luna: Newt & Porpentina Scamander. Luna avait à cette époque 21 ans, la guerre était bien sûr finie, et elle avait déjà commencé à explorer le monde pour trouver et observer des créatures magiques. Elle connaissait bien sûr Newt Scamander, appelé Norbert Dragonneau, qui avait écrit plusieurs livres sur les créatures magiques (dont un qu'elle avait lu à Poudlard), avait été membre du ministère dans plusieurs sections et comissions différentes, mais avait pris sa retraite. Le patriarche avait eu une discussion très animée avec Luna qui ne démordait pas à dire que les animaux aussi peu intelligents qu'ils étaient ne devaient en aucun cas servir d'animaux domestiques aux hommes. Newt, lui, avait une position beaucoup moins progressiste et était fier de posséder trois niffleurs de compagnie. A ce moment là, Rolf avait eu peur que son grand-père, le patriarche ne refuse sa petite amie dans la famille. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que Newt, avec de la malice dans son regard, dirait plus tard qu'il "adorait cette mignonne petite idéaliste" et qu'il "adorerait qu'elle fasse réellement partie de la famille".

Ainsi, Luna fut adoptée, tout comme son père dont les récits amusaient beaucoup ces sorciers spécialistes des vraies créatures magiques mais qui n'étaient pour autant pas fermés d'esprit.

Le mariage avait été rapidemment effectué, Rolf étant un fonceur, et Luna avait pu amener ses amis proches qui furent en sous-nombre comparé à tout le clan Scamander. Néanmoins, c'était un des plus beaux jours de la vie de Luna, et seule l'absence de sa mère l'attristait un peu. Elle avait d'ailleurs voulut au départ faire cela dans la salle du voile, pour que sa mère puisse les entendre, mais le ministère n'avait pas voulut.

Luna arriva devant la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Elle frappa dans un rythme bien determiné par les Lovegood, puis entra et alla directement vers la cuisine, sachant son père là-bas.

Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement, Xenophilius demandant des nouvelles de ses petits enfants, demandant un peu à Luna ce qu'elle ferait à l'avenir, la félicitant pour les quelques articles qu'elle lui avait envoyé de ses voyages et vantant son succés dans Le Chicaneur. Mais Luna ne voulait pas prendre les rènes du magazine de son père à sa succession, et elle le dit à son père, elle irait surement au Ministère bientôt, pour un entretien d'embauche dans le département de Contrôle & Régulation des Créatures magiques. Elle voulait réformer, en douceur s'il le fallait, ce département qu'elle trouvait beaucoup trop sectaire. Xeno était déçu, espérant que sa fille prendrait Le Chicaneur. Néanmoins, il essaya de ne pas le montrer, ce qui fut un echec. Luna connaissait son père.

Après le déjeunait, tandis que Xeno voulait relire quelques articles, Luna monta dans son ancienne chambre. Elle aimait la décoration qu'elle avait fait qui n'avait pas été touchée par Xenophilius. Les portraits de ses amis de Poudlard y figuraient encore. Ginny, Neville, Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient tous eu des enfants, un métier passionnant. Luna ne les avait que très peu revu depuis la fin de sa scolarité. Elle restait en contact de lettre avec Ginny, qui était toujours sa meilleure amie. Elle avait été là pour les mariages, et pour certains accouchements. Pas tous, car quelques fois, elle avait dû rester où elle était. Elle avait été là lors de la naissance de Lily Potter. D'ailleurs, Ginny avait alors insisté pour que Luna fut le deuxième prénom de sa fille, et que celle-ci fut la marraine de sa fille.

Luna avait pris son rôle très au sérieux, envoyant des cadeaux de temps en temps à sa filleule, relevés de ses voyages. Elle écrivait toujours une description avec les propriétés.

La blonde sortit ses vieilles robes. Elles ne lui iraient sûrement plus, dommage. Elle en sortit tout de même une, celle du bal de noël lors de sa troisième année. Elle ne pourrait jamais rentrer dedans, mais se regarder, dans son miroir, derrière cette robe lui rappelait quantité de souvenirs...

Le jour de la fête donnée en l'honneur des trois, enfin quatre sorciers, lors du tournoi du même nom, Luna était restée dans le dortoir des filles de Serdaigle avec sa robe. Personne ne l'avait invité, mais elle s'en fichait, elle n'aimait pas danser. Son père lui avait envoyé, ayant appris la tenue du bal, la robe que la mère de Luna, Animafora, avait porté le jour de leur rencontre, à un bal. Elle n'avait pas pu refuser cette offrande venant de son père, et avait donc porté cette robe toute la soirée. En signe de deuil, elle avait tenté sortilèges sur sortilèges toute la soirée. Sa mère, surnommée Ani', avait été tuée lors d'une experience sur un sortilège. C'avait été une grande sorcière, et Luna était certaine qu'elle ne pourrait jamais atteindre son niveau de sorcellerie. Animafora Lovegood avait été une créatrice de sortilèges. Plusieurs sorts portaient sa marque de fabrique, certains très inutiles, d'autres moins. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été reconnue de son vivant, seule sa mort lui avait valut un article autre part que dans le magazine de son mari. Luna, lors de la soirée de Noël avait été très triste. Cette soirée restait dans son esprit comme la fin du deuil de sa mère, morte 5 ans plus tôt.

Luna rangea cette robe, et en prit une autre. Celle-ci était encore plus ancienne et datait tout simplement de sa première année, son premier jour à Poudlard. Le Choixpeau n'avait pas beaucoup hesité avec elle, elle irait à Serdaigle. Il lui avait glissé un mot avant, lui conseillant d'ouvrir son esprit au monde mais aussi aux autres. L'avait-elle fait ? Finalement, avait -elle réellement des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter, ou du moins, qui la comprenaient ? Elle savait que si elle était mise en danger, Ginny, Neville Harry ou Hermione feraient ce qu'il faudrait pour l'aider. Du moins, elle le croyait. Néanmoins, la comprenaient-ils ? Hermione n'avait-elle pas, sans la connaître, insulté lors de leur première rencontre, transformant Luna en Loufoca ? Ronald ne l'avait-il pas lui aussi insulté à plusieurs reprises ? Elle l'avait sû, mais avait aussi pardonné leur ignorance. Son père lui avait bien dit que tout le monde ne pouvait pas prétendre avoir une aussi large ouverture d'esprit qu'eux, et qu'il fallait les accepter tout de même. Harry, peut être, à un moment, avait au moins tenté de comprendre Luna, lorsqu'il était exclu des autres du fait qu'il annonçait la réincarnation de Vous-Savez-Qui. Enfin, Voldemort. Il s'était vu en Luna, elle aussi rejetée, mais ne l'avait tout de même pas compris. Puis, quand tout le monde l'avait enfin cru, grâce au magazine du père de Luna, il s'était détourné, bien que Luna aime croire qu'il eu plus de gratitude envers elle et plus de souplesse d'esprit. Ginny aussi, lorsqu'elles étaient devenues amies, s'était identifiée à Luna, surtout lorsque dès sa première année, elle avait été possédée par le souvenir de Vous-Savez-Qui. Cette année-là, elle n'avait pas entamé de lien avec Luna, toujours seule ou en compagnie de ses frères, mais l'année suivante, elles s'étaient rapprochées car Ginny se sentaient exclue. Neville aussi, en fait, s'était rapproché et était devenu le meilleur ami de Luna à cause de son exclusion vis à vis des autres. Mais lorsqu'il fut un héros, après la bataille de Poudlard, i se détourna un peu d'elle. Maintenant, il était un sorcier renommé, professeur de Botanique, rien que ça !

Hermione et Ronald étaient les pires. La première la croyait naïve, peut être pensait-elle aussi qu'elle avait subit un lavage de cerveau étant petite, elle éprouvait aussi de la pitié pour elle, fille d'un fou. Ronald, lui, la pensait folle, tout simplement, comme beaucoup de ses camarades. Néanmoins, elle paraissait folle, mais courageuse et brave, seule sorcière hors de Gryffondor à avoir été au ministère avec eux. Ce courage pouvait justement être vu comme de la folie ou de la naïveté.

Enfin ... Poudlard n'était certes pas un bon souvenir. Sa sixième année non plus. Elle avait encore dans un placard la robe dans laquelle elle avait vécu plusieurs mois, dans la cave des Malefoy. Elle était dans un placard, pliée avec soin. Ahh, la voila. Sa détention avec Ollivander avait été moins horrible qu'elle ne l'avait craint en fait. Il y avait Ollivander, avec qui elle avait pu parler, communiquer et ne pas devenir folle. Et puis l'immense soulagement lorsqu'elle avait été sauvée, par Harry et Ronald. Néanmoins, ils n'étaient pourtant pas partis en expédition pour elle. Mais elle ne leur en voulait pas, après tout, ils n'étaient peut être pas au courant, en fuite depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Ce mariage... Elle s'était amusée, surtout lorsqu'elle avait reconnu Harry. Ce regard, cette expression du visage, elle les avait retenu. Elle avait, tout comme son père, une mémoire prodigieuse, sauf qu'elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle voyait, tandis que Xenophilius avait une vision de taupe. Il avait été si surpris en voyant son camouflage inutile aux yeux de Luna. Non pas qu'il craignait qu'elle le dénonce, mais il craignait que d'autres yeux experimentés de Mage Noirs puissent le reconnaître. Luna était perspicace, et comprenait facilement ce que pouvait ressentir les gens. Elle ne ressentait pas tellement à l'instant présent ce que ressentent les personnes autour d'elle, mais elle sait ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir.

Oh, elle n'est pas omnisciente, elle a juste un esprit vif, logique et averti. Elle avait aussi pu deviner facilement l'attirance d'Harry envers Ginny, tandis que celle-ci tentait de l'oublier avec n'importe qui. Par pudeur, elle n'avait rien dit, ne voulant intervenir dans le cours du destin. Ils étaient tous destinés à quelque chose...

Une autre robe, elle aussi abîmée. Elle aimait conservait ces souvenirs. Cette fois-ci, ce souvenir était très malheureux. Il s'agissait de la bataille de Poudlard, plus de 20 ans auparavant. Il y avait eu des morts dans leur camp. Luna s'était battu pour Harry, contre les Mangemorts. Elle avait réussit à survivre, à sauver quelques personnes, à en capturer d'autres, mais avait vu aussi la métamorphomage, Tonks, mourir à quelques pas d'elle. Elle s'était jetée sur l'assaillante victorieuse, la propre tante de Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange. Luna avait montré son habilité au combat. Elle se souvenait de la dernière bataille, quand Harry était revenu en cadavre et que seuls deux Mangemorts restaient en combat, Bellatrix Lestrange et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Luna, avec Ginny et Hermione, combattait vaillemment la première, tandis que les professeurs McGonagall et Slughorn ainsi que l'auror Shacklebolt se battaient contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Bellatrix avait été une très bonne sorcière, surtout très habile en combat. Luna ne savait pas si les trois jeunes femmes auraient gagné contre cette diablesse. Mais Molly Weasley les avait empeché de connaître cette verité en intervenant, seule, contre Bellatrix, et en gagnant ce duel, l'adrenaline, surement, et la perte d'un être cher ayant aidé à euphoriser ce combat.

Et puis, Molly avait gagné, Voldemort s'était vu seul, entouré de personne, et Harry était revenu. Luna avait été très surprise de le revoir, et en même temps, elle continuait à garder un visage calme, qui paraissait dire "salut, toi" comme s'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard lors d'un jour de cours... Luna avait tout de même quelques eraflures, des pans de sa robe déchirés, et ses cheveux ébouriffés, décoiffés et encore plus sale que d'ordinaire. Mais elle gardait son sourire évaporé, ses yeux bleus effacés regardant le visage marqué d'Harry.

Ils avaient gagné, avaient comporté la nouvelle dans tout le monde magique, une grande chasse à l'homme commença pour certains Mangemorts ou membres du Ministère collaborateurs comme Ombrage. Luna n'avait pas pu participer, bien qu'elle l'ait fait indirectement quelques fois.

Luna referma son armoire à clé et enfouit sa clé dans son lit, utilisant un sortilège pour qu'elle ne puisse être attrapée. Elle redescendit, embrassa sur la joue son père, lui promettant une visite de ses petits enfants très bientôt, s'en alla et transplana jusque chez elle.

Là-bas l'attendait son mari, et leurs deux enfants. Ils s'occupaient chacun de son côté. Luna repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé deux ans auparavant, à Poudlard. Une bataille avait eu lieu contre la Veuve Noire, cette Mangemort qui avait réussit à rassembler des partisans autour d'elle. Luna était justement revenue avec son mari d'un de leur voyage lorsqu'ils avaient appris que la Veuve Noire s'était emparée de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie. Luna avait contacté aussitôt Ginny, et avait rencontré Harry pour lui promettre ton son soutien et lui faire promettre de l'appeler dès qu'ils auraient besoin d'elle ou de son mari. Ils étaient intervenus, donc, Luna à la Tête de Sanglier, ancien pub d'Abelforth Dumbledore où se trouvait encore un passage secret menant à Poudlard. Luna avait ouvert le passage pour les groupes des membres de l'Ordre, et s'était battu, aux côtés de son mari et de ses enfants pour régler leur compte aux Mangemorts. Heureusement, aucun d'eux n'étaient morts, bien que des camarades de Lysander et Lorcan, les enfants de Luna, aient été tués, ainsi que des connaissances de Luna.

Depuis, Luna était revenue vraiment au Royaume-Uni. Elle avait décidé de reprendre ses notes de voyage et d'écrire un Journal de Bord. Elle possédait déjà un peu d'argent, étant propriétaire d'une part du Chicaneur (Animafora, sa mère, avait légué à Luna sa part du magazine) qui avait pris de l'ampleur depuis la première guerre. Et puis, Luna vendait aussi des articles à des journaux. Mais au bout de deux ans d'écriture, elle décida de s'arrêter et de trouver, pour le moment, un travail plus sérieux et plus régulier, et décida d'aller au Ministère de la Magie, faire bouger les choses. Elle était progressiste, contrairement à son mari Rolf, qui lui était plutôt modéré, et voulait réformer le bureau des animaux et créatures magiques pour qu'ils soient mieux perçus et qu'ils aient enfin des droits écrits dans les lois magiques.

C'est ce qu'elle compte désormais faire de sa vie...


End file.
